Awkward Silence
by ninbri
Summary: A beautiful young boy, around his age, with silky soft raven colored hair, dark obsidian eyes, huddled in one of the corner's of the small cubicle. He sat there with his knees to his chest, and he had this blank stare on his face. SasuxNaru.


"Alright Naruto! You lost the bet! You have to go inside the mental hospital!" A brunette boy howled with laughter at his blonde friends upcoming misfortune. "AWWWW! BUT KIBA! THEY'LL GET ME, DATTEBAYO!" The blonde shouted at his friend, who was towering over him with an evil smirk.

"I don't care. You lost the bet, so now you have to go and see all the crazy people for the day!" The brunette exclaimed, still having that evil smirk plastered on his face.

A mumble escaped the blondes lips as he looked both ways and crossed the street. Coming into view was a tall, completely white building with a sign in the lawn that said "Konoha Mental Institution". Naruto gulped, really not wanting to go through with this. _'Bet-schmet'_, he thought, inwardly glaring at Kiba for ever coming up with this as a result in failing to win a bet!

Naruto opened the door to the institution. His thoughts vanished as he saw nothing but.. _white_. White walls, white counters, white desks, white EVERYTHING! _'How can someone NOT be insane and live with all this white?'_ he thought to himself. He then noticed a woman around his age group was staring at him. The woman had long, bubble-gum pink hair, and emerald eyes you could just get lost in.. wait what?

"Hi, do you need something?" she asked from behind the counter._ 'Okay. So she works here.'_ Naruto thought. "Uh.. yeah. "Ya see, I just uh.. wanted to know if there were any positions available!"_ 'IDIOT! WHY DID I JUST ASK FOR A JOB HERE? Oh yeah.. because she's pretty..'_ almost drooling, he woke from his trance as the woman took his hand in hers and shook it.

"Actually, you're just in luck. We were looking for someone to replace our old patient attendant. You would bring food and water to the patient's, help them go to the bathroom, and essentially just make sure that they stay clean in general. Oh! And my names Sakura." She smiled at him, and let go of his hand.

"My uh.. names.. uh.. Naruto.." He fumbled at a loss for words. She was just too pretty!

"You can start now if you'd like, Naruto-Kun." she giggled and looked at him innocently._ 'DID SHE JUST... CALL ME THAT..'_ he thought, all the while, cheeks dark red.

She saw this and decided to ignore it.

Sakura gave Naruto a list of everything that needed to be done - a checklist, if you may.

"Naruto.. be careful with that patient whose name is circled in red." Sakura said, sounding completely monotone. She looked down and her bangs were covering her eyes.

Naruto just shrugged it off. How crazy could these guys be in here with such a pretty girl they get to look at everyday?

* * *

><p>The blonde had noticed that he had gotten to everything on his checklist.. wait, he forgot to check on the patient's whose name was circled in red.<p>

_'Sasuke Uchiha?'_ Naruto thought aloud as he read the circled name.

Naruto had finally gathered his thoughts and walked into Uchiha Sasuke's assigned room. What he witnessed when he walked in was not what he was expecting.

A beautiful young boy, around his age, with silky soft raven colored hair, dark obsidian eyes, huddled in one of the corner's of the small cubicle. He sat there with his knees to his chest, and he had this blank stare on his face. Not particularly looking at anything.

The young boy didn't even seem to notice Naruto's presence.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto spoke. No answer.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Naruto spoke again. No answer.

Naruto was beginning to lose his patience. He walked over to the boy and noticed his small frame. Had he not been eating a lot? You could almost see his ribs sticking out of chest. The boy still had not made a move since Naruto entered the room.

"YOU GONNA TALK, OR WHAT?" Naruto's temper broke out, and he grabbed the Uchiha's collar and pulled him up to face him. Eyes enraged, he heard a door open and a gasp fill the room with sound. "Naruto! What are you doing? I told you to be careful with him!"

It was Sakura. Her eyes clearly showed pain and.. sympathy? For who? This brat who was so stuck up that he wouldn't talk to him, nonetheless even acknowledge that he was here?

"He wouldn't talk to me Sakura-chan!" Naruto tried to get her on his side.

"Naruto... that's because he can't."

* * *

><p>Wooooooot, cliffhanger!<p>

I don't own Naruto by the way.

Reviews say ' Keep writing ! '

No reviews say ' Abandon this story ! '

Keep that in mind. :D


End file.
